Piping systems exist to facilitate the flow of fluids (e.g., liquid, gas (such as air) or plasma). For example, homes, schools, medical facilities, commercial buildings and other occupied structures generally require integrated piping systems so that water and/or other fluids can be circulated for a variety of uses. Liquids and/or gases such as cold and hot water, breathable air, glycol, compressed air, inert gases, cleaning chemicals, waste water, plant cooling water and paint and coatings are just some examples of the types of fluids and gases that can be deployed through piping systems. Tubing/piping types can include, for example, copper, stainless steel, CPVC (chlorinated polyvinyl chloride), iron, black iron, ductile iron, gray iron, HDPE (high density polyethylene) and PEX (cross-linked polyethylene). For purposes of the present disclosure, the term “pipe” or “piping” will be understood to encompass one or more pipes, tubes, piping elements and/or tubing elements.
Piping connections are necessary to join various pieces of pipe and must be versatile in order to adapt to changes of pipe direction required in particular piping system implementations. For example, fittings and valves may be employed at the ends of open pieces of pipe that enable two pieces of pipe to fit together in a particular configuration. Among fitting types there are elbows, “tees”, couplings adapted for various purposes such as pipe size changes, ends, ball valves, stop valves, and partial angle connectors, for example.
In recent years, push-fit technology has been employed with piping systems to reduce the dangers and time involved in soldering joints. Push-fit methods require minimal knowledge of pipe fitting and involve far fewer materials than soldering. For example, one may only need the pipes, quick-connect fittings, a chamfer/deburring tool and tubing cutter in order to connect pipes using push-fit technology.
The steps involved in connecting piping systems using push-fit technology can be outlined as follows. First, the pipe is cut to the appropriate length and the end of the pipe is cleaned with the deburring tool. Then the pipe and fitting are pushed together for connection. The fitting is provided with a fastening ring (also called a collet, grip ring or grab ring) having teeth that grip the pipe as it is inserted. The fastening ring device is employed to provide opposing energy, preventing the device from disconnection while creating a positive seal. Accordingly, no wrenches, clamping, gluing or soldering is involved. Push-fit and/or quick-connect technology for piping systems can be obtained, for example, through Quick Fitting, Inc. of Warwick, R.I., USA, suppliers of the CoPro®, ProBite®, LocJaw™, BlueHawk™ CopperHead® and Push Connect® lines of push fittings and related products. Also, such technology is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,862,089, 7,942,161, 8,205,915, 8,210,576, 8,398,122,8,480,134, 8,844,974, 8,844,981, 9,068,680, and 9,217,529, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
In some environments, it is desirable to provide zero and/or minimal resistance to a pipe being inserted into a joint arrangement. In such environments, an inserted pipe is generally provided with an annular groove nearest the end being inserted into the joint assembly, whereby the fastening ring can engage the groove and resist axial movement of the pipe.